


the garden of eden

by Amy_Stark117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Gardener! Iwaizumi, Gardens & Gardening, Kinktober 2020, Light Choking, Shameless Smut, Smut, questionable use of gardening tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Stark117/pseuds/Amy_Stark117
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was like a dream come true - he was tall, tan and unbelievably handsome with the most stunning smile you’ve ever seen. As well as being polite and having a great sense of humour too? The world is laughing at you, because Iwaizumi Hajime is everything you’ve ever wanted in a man, and all he does is water your flowers and dig up weeds.And you're just a lonely housewife hoping to be dragged into bed by him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	the garden of eden

**Author's Note:**

> i swore i would write at least SOMETHING for kinktober and i accomplished my mission, i need to buy myself some pizza as a treat lol   
> this is hot and sexy gardener iwaizumi tending to your flowers ;))))   
> it was also brought to my attention while writing this that apparently this was a plotline in desperate housewives and i completely forgot about that so i guess you could say this was inspired by DH?? haha
> 
> i would like to thank the lovely people on renesis' discord for help with ideas for this sin!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! feedback is very much appreciated!!

This was just unfair. Life was one giant unfair, cruel joke.

Life was so unfair and cruel to bring you the best looking, kindest and beefiest gardener in the whole world, and it made you want to  _ scream. _

Iwaizumi Hajime was like a dream come true - he was tall, tan and unbelievably handsome with the most stunning smile you’ve ever seen. As well as being polite and having a great sense of humour too? The world is laughing at you, because Iwaizumi Hajime is everything you’ve ever wanted in a man, and all he does is water your flowers and dig up weeds.

When his biceps shift and flex as he carries the compost bags across the garden, you end up daydreaming for hours that he’ll carry  _ you  _ instead, preferably to bed. When you hand him an ice cold drink of water you watch with rapt interest at the droplet that escapes from the corner of his and drips down his neck, into his top where his muscles strain against his shirt and his damned overalls that should not be as attractive as they are. And when you  _ oh so casually  _ stroll out to sunbath by your swimming pool in your most attractive swimsuit, you just about die a little inside when he looks you up and down so slowly, with a lick of his lips and a smirk on his face and a jovial  _ “Hi, miss!”  _ thrown in your direction as he sneaks glances in your direction for the rest of the afternoon.

To put it bluntly, you just want Iwaizumi Hajime to rail you until you see stars.

So the natural response to this would be to flirt and then let him take you to bed and pound you into your expensive four poster mahogany bed, right? Or maybe over the pristine quartz kitchen counter. Or even in the pool out back that is never touched.

Unfortunately, being married sort of gets in the way of that.

You would feel bad for all these lustful thoughts if you actually felt an inkling of affection for your husband. But you had not wanted to marry this man to begin with - this marriage was decided for you the moment you were born.  _ “For business, darling” _ your parents had said. Whatever. You may have thought nothing of it when you were younger, expecting to be married off to some handsome son of a CEO of some big wig company, but life remains as the worst comedy show, and you are the clown acting in it. 

Your husband instead is a grubby, 40-something year old man with the worst receding hairline you’ve ever seen in your life. He’s boring, bad mannered and a good old fashioned misogynist, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, he also cheats on you regularly with his secretary. Not that you mind in the long run. Even the feeling of his hands alone leave you feeling dirty and spoiled, but he could at  _ least  _ be discreet about the affair. You  _ do  _ have a reputation to uphold in your social circles. 

And so you spend your days in your too big house lusting after a perfectly wonderful man who ticks all the right boxes.

Handsome? - Of course.

Close to your age? - Thank god.

Funny and nice? - Absolutely.

Big enough to squish you like a bug? - Hell fucking yes.

Potential big dick? - You’ve seen the outline of it through his overalls when he squats down to tend to the bushes, so yes, he’s packing.

_ God you wish he would tend to  _ **_your_ ** _ bush. _

It was like the poorly thought plot to a cheesy porno - the sad lonely wife wants to get fucked by the handyman.

And you weren’t really content to let these daydreams stay as daydreams, though. It’s pretty clear from the bedroom eyes Iwaizumi sends your way every time you pass him that he’s just as eager to whisk you away into bed. He just doesn’t want to act ‘unprofessionally’. He does actually have a job to do. But one way or another you  _ will  _ get this man to take you to bed, professionalism be damned. 

So you upped your game.

It started simple with sunbathing in your backyard. That was normal, right? A lot of people like to soak up the sun in their smallest and sexiest swimsuit. That was fine.

And then, well, the summer months were just  _ so hot,  _ and you couldn’t deprive Iwaizumi of a nice cool beverage when he’s kneeling down and planting flowers. So of course you gave him an ice cold drink for him to enjoy, leaning over to hand it to him and... _ accidentally _ revealing a tad too much of your chest than you should. Damn these mischievous low-cut summer tops, huh? But it didn’t look like Iwaizumi was complaining when his gorgeous green eyes looked down and away from yours to your chest, those same eyes widening while a blush red enough to rival the tulips behind him bloomed on his face.

When you’re in the comfort of your own home, you shouldn’t have to uproot your life for any of the workers coming through, right? You can wear whatever you want! And if that sometimes means not very much at all, then who cares? It’s your home, after all, and Iwaizumi sure seems to appreciate the view when you bend over, your lacy underwear peeking out beneath the loose skirt you’re wearing. And when you rise, he doesn’t quite look away, openly staring at your figure before continuing with his task and leaving  _ you  _ as the blushing mess this time.

And this - this silly little back and forth game of who could make the other blush or turned on as much as humanly possible - went on for far too long for your liking. It was fun at first. Flirting is always enjoyable, especially when the subject of your flirting gives as good as he can get, all-the-while still maintaining a polite and professional air to him. But after a while, it’s starting to drive you mad. Now you’re just insanely horny and haven’t been touched since...forever, since you tend to refuse to have your husband even dare to look at you.

Who knew it would all come to a head on a devastatingly hot summer day? Wearing your light and airy and pristinely white summer dress with absolutely nothing underneath and strolling out to the garden while Iwaizumi is watering the flowers, you had gotten the brilliant idea to ask for a gentle spray from the hose he was using (not exactly the hose you were hoping for, but baby steps). And of course, he obliged, and now you were soaking wet, top to bottom, and the sheer fabric of your dress left nothing to the imagination as Iwaizumi tensed his hand around the hose, the crotch of his overalls looking a little tighter than they were before and-

Well, everything finally fell into place, and you got to act out your day dreams.

* * *

You’re not entirely sure if the sun lounger is supposed to be able to hold the weight of two people lying on top of it, but it seems to be the last thing on either of your minds as Iwaizumi hovers above your prone form, overalls pushed down to his hips and the t-shirt he was wearing tossed somewhere in the garden to join the soaked dress he had ripped off your body, revealing to you his gloriously tanned skin and toned muscles.

You sure hope your neighbours aren’t peeping through their windows.

The cushion on the lounger is wet, almost uncomfortably so, but you ignore it in favour of focusing all your attention on the man in front of you as he fiddles around with that same hose he sprayed you with, changing the settings on the nozzle until he finds the one he wants - a soft spray, gentle, but still with enough force to  _ feel something. _ It makes you clench your thighs while your pussy throbs in excitement. 

“Such a naughty girl,” he comments, dragging a hand over your breasts to cup one in his large hand, giving it a firm squeeze while his thumb circles your nipple. “Walking around every day, teasing me like that. Flashing your tits every chance you could. You were just  _ begging  _ for my cock, weren’t you?”

His voice, deep and gravelly, makes you whimper in response as he directs the spray of the water to your thighs. You jump at the feeling of the cold water hitting your legs, but you don’t have time to voice a complaint, not when Iwaizumi makes himself home between your legs, effectively spreading them apart until your cunt is on show, glistening and slick with something other than water.

“What would your husband think, hmm?” He moves his hand from your chest to a thigh, and grabs hold of the flesh tightly. “He goes out every day, making a living so you can live all nice and cosy and here you are, spreading your legs for the guy who waters your flowers.”

The spray of the hose inches higher up your body, and you feel yourself tremble in anticipation, staring up into Iwaizumi’s stunningly green eyes, dark with lust. Your breath catches in your chest when you feel a few stray droplets of water hit against your sex, and already your hips are grinding, aching to be touched some more. He laughs, and the smirk on his face is enough to send you to the pearly gates above.

“But don’t worry, baby. That asshole doesn’t have to know. I’m gonna play with his poor, lonely wife’s pretty little pussy and he’ll be none the wiser.”

He aims the spray of the water over your core, and you gasp loudly at the sensation of rushing water hitting against your clit. 

“I’m gonna show you what you’ve been missing,” he says with a smirk. You moan loudly when the water gushes directly against your swollen bud, and arch your back upwards when Iwaizumi bends down to lick and suck at your chest, spraying the hose back and forth over your sex, not too unlike what your showerhead has done too many times to count.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighs into the valley of your breasts. Your hands thread through his dark hair as you cling to him for dear life, losing yourself to the heat of his body and the contrasting iciness of the water splashing on your cunt. He sure is handy with a hose, huh?

“A woman like you is wasted on a man like him.”

“Iwaizumi…”

Something flashes in his eyes once he hears you moan his name, and he gives you one long, sloppy kiss before sitting up again, wrapping your legs around his waist and giving all his attention to the hose.

Your body feels like it burns a thousand times hotter than it ever could under the summer when Iwaizumi fixes you with a dark and lustful stare, like you’re the most perfect thing he has ever seen in his existence. It makes you feel sexy, wanted, something you’ve never really experienced since being married off. 

It’s what you’ve been waiting for your whole life.

Iwaizumi’s hand dips to your pussy and he slips a thick and calloused finger into you with ease, making you cry out in surprise and ecstasy. He laughs gruffly at your reaction, and begins pumping that finger in and out at a steady pace. You clench hard around his finger, the feeling of the water vibrating against your bud and the heat of his body near yours adding to the tightening feeling in your core, that sweet, sweet slice of heaven you long for.

Your hands latch onto his strong forearm when he suddenly switches the setting on the hose to a more powerful spray, and the force of it has your eyes rolling into the back of your skull as you feel yourself rushing towards your orgasm much faster now. You bite your lip in an attempt to hold back the embarrassing string of moans and whimpers leaving your mouth, but it’s useless, and you simply scream to the high heavens as Iwaizumi drives you further down the road of madness and pleasure while he adds another finger.

“Good girl,” he coos softly, and you buck your hips wildly, the lounger creaking and squelching with the movement. His fingers, once slow and methodical, suddenly rush in and out of your pussy, fingering you at a dizzying speed and you feel your orgasm approach, just another little bit-

“You’re a naughty girl at heart, but you’ve been so good for me. Cum for me,” he commands, and it pushes you over that glorious edge. Your thighs tighten around his waist as you cum hard, clenching around those thick fingers of his while you toss your head back and moan so loudly you’re positive that nosy Mrs Wilson next door will wonder who brought a cow to the neighbourhood. 

He sings you words of praise as he works you through your high, bending down to pepper kisses across your collarbone. The hose has been shut off and tossed aside, and you make a mental note to invest more money in your gardening tools if you knew it was going to end up like this again.

His body presses against yours, skin to skin, as he moves his kisses from your neck to your lips once more, capturing them in a sweet but heated kiss. You open your mouth to him and he wastes no time in diving in, sucking your tongue with a low growl you can feel vibrate from his chest.

You allow your hands to wander around his form before choosing a destination, feeling around for his hard on through his overalls. He hisses when you rub it through the material of his dark green pants, his breath tickling your ear as he hides his face in the crook of your neck. Seeing how affected and aroused he is has you rubbing your thighs together again.

Scratching lightly on his scalp as you card your fingers through his hair, you brush your lips against the shell of his ear, and feel his body tremble as you moan and sigh.

“Fuck me, Iwaizumi, please,” you beg, and you sense his body lose control when the muscles on his back grow stiff. “I need your cock so bad, Iwa, please. I need you inside of me-”

_ “Fuck,”  _ he says with a growl. He moves to stand, and you bemoan the momentary loss of his big body on yours but your eyes narrow when he rushes to shed himself of his clothing, pushing both his overalls and his boxers down in one go until he’s as bare as you are, his dick standing proudly against his abs, and it makes your mouth water.

He’s big. That’s the only way to describe the massive cock hovering near your face; thick and veiny, with a bright red tip leaking with precum that you are dying to taste. 

Before you can let your lips near it, however, Iwaizumi cradles your face gently and kisses you softly.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks with uncertainty, and it warms your heart, to know that he’s thinking of your comfort and the fact that you are about to go all the way in committing adultery (not that you care anymore). Maybe he should have asked this five minutes ago when he had his fingers in your soaked pussy. 

You kiss him back with a sweet smile. 

“I do. Please fuck me until I can’t walk, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

A huff of amusement escapes his nose. You half expected him to take you inside and away from any possible prying eyes, but instead he spins you around on the lounger until you’re on your hands and knees, a broad hand pushing your upper back downwards until you feel your chest touch the wet cushion of the sun bed. His hands find their way to your waist, and he tugs your ass backwards to meet his hips.

You feel his cock brush against your sex so lightly, and it makes you grow impatient with the teasing rocking of your bodies that Iwaizumi is doing, dragging the tip up and down your folds. You wiggle your hips, and he delivers a light smack to your ass cheek.

“Patience, baby. I wanna make sure you’re good and ready.”

“I’m so ready,” you whine childishly. “Please I just want you to stuff me with your fat-”

You cut off with a sharp gasp and a catch of breath in your lungs as Iwaizumi suddenly pushes in without warning, pushing in only halfway and pulling out again, inching closer and closer with each thrust until his pelvis is flush with your behind. You arch your back, feeling so deliciously full and satisfied.

Iwaizumi gives you a moment to adjust to the stretch, hands stroking softly at your sides before he pulls out slowly, lingering for a moment before he pushes back in, making you moan into your arms. You almost wish you were able to look at his face directly, to see the expressions on his face as he groans with each thrust but this position feels  _ heavenly,  _ hitting all the right spots with Iwaizumi filling you so well.

His hips increase their speed, and the crude sounds of skin slapping on skin can be heard above the sounds of nature in the garden, along with the pants and moans of two lovers caught in a tryst. 

“Fuck, you’re taking me so well. So fucking tight,” he growls lowly. He bends down to kiss up your spine, and when he reaches your neck you weakly try to wrap an arm behind you to keep him close. His breath is hot against your skin, and your own skin feels alight with fire in your veins. 

“Y-You’re so big, f-fuck,” you gasp.

He bites down on your shoulder, and his thrusts become a little rougher. 

“I like that, huh? Y-You like my cock stretching you open?” He groans deeply when you clench around him in response. “S-Shit- bet your husband couldn’t fuck you like this, could he? You love my dick, don’t you?”

When you only answer him with a long moan, a hand wraps itself around your neck, squeezing gently, but enough to remind you of who is in control.

“I asked you a question, baby.”

_ Fuck, he is driving you crazy. _

“I-I love your dick. I love it s-so much, I only want your cock,  _ please, fuck me harder.” _

Iwaizumi moans into your back, and moves upright once more. 

“Good girl,” he says, so huskily it sends shivers down your spine.

He hooks his forearms underneath the crooks of your elbows and pulls your body upwards as if you weighed no more than a doll, hair falling into your eyes at the position change. He pounds mercilessly into your sex, going harder and faster than you can comprehend, the new position making the tip of his member brush against that special spot inside you and causing your steadily approaching orgasm to arrive a lot sooner than expected.

You’re positive you’ll have bruises on your ass cheeks for weeks from the force of his thrusts but you couldn’t care less, too busy already craving more of him even when he’s already inside of you. 

And then he commands you to say his name, and you’re momentarily hit with confusion before you realise he wants you to say-

“H-Hajime!”

Your second orgasm hits you like a tidal wave, pleasure and ecstasy flowing through you as your mouth hangs open in a silent scream. He thrusts a few more times before pulling out, spilling his cum all over your back, sticky hot streams painting your skin. He pushes your body back down into the sun lounger and collapses on top of you, and you both take a moment to just lie down on the bed and breathe, heaving much needed air into your lungs.

With the come down of your high comes the realisation of what you’ve just done, what he’s just done, and you’re pretty sure this has broken some sort of ‘employer - employee’ code of conduct. Probably. 

You don’t really care.

You can feel him awkwardly shift on top of your body, most likely coming to the same conclusion in his head as you were, but you appreciate the kisses he plants across your shoulder blades, the light grazing of his lips on your heated skin something you so desperately crave more than you’d like to admit.

“I- uh..” he mumbles uneasily, and his hands hover over your body as you turn around to look at him. He looks as awkward as he probably feels, suddenly reluctant to meet your eyes for longer than a second when he was just railing you into the sun lounger not even two minutes beforehand. “Shit, I hope I didn’t cross a line. I...I understand if you want to fire me.”

“You didn’t cross a line. I wanted this, remember? Unless...did you not want to do thi-”

“I did- I do!” he’s quick to reassure once he sees the furrow of your brows and the worry that seizes your body. “I’m just worried about your husband. What if he finds out?”

You shake your head with a sly smile, and bring his face down for a kiss. He reciprocates easily, loses himself to the taste of your lips and the intoxicating way you bite so gently on his lower lip. When you pull back, a string of saliva connects you to him, hanging so delicately from his plush and swollen lips.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” you reply breezily, with a light shrug and a grin wider than the Cheshire Cats. You wrap your legs around his waist once more as he moves to lift you, carrying you into your house and away from the soaking wet and depraved sun bed. 

“Besides,” you continue. “I think this could be the beginning of a beneficial partnership, don’t you think?”

Iwaizumi smirks.


End file.
